Hermione's First Christmas back Home
by salimsa3
Summary: Hermione has had a few months at Hogwarts. She now returns to her rather plain life for Christmas for the first time since leaving for school. Her parents find out more about Hogwarts and Ron and Harry. And she deals with balancing both her muggle and Wizarding life.
1. The Journey Home

Hermione has had a few months at Hogwarts. She now returns to her rather plain life for Christmas for the first time since leaving for school. Her parents find out all about Hogwarts and Ron and Harry. And she deals with balancing both her muggle and Wizarding life.

((This is pretty much my first actual story. At least the first that I've actually written properly. The others are really rather odd because I completely sucked back then. Seriously don't even read them, these I hope are semi decent. Please do let me know and I will continue))

Chapter 1

Arriving at Kings Cross

It was not exactly the most peaceful of train journeys back to Kings Cross as the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade for the Christmas hols. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't looking forward to seeing her mother and father but she was so wrapped up in a world that had become so familiar the first months at school. The train continued on its journey and sped along the lush green countryside as it neared London and the station, hopefully mother had actually brought their nice car, the one that didn't make funny noises and bump her head every single turn.

"Darling "the shriek was positively scary as Hermione ran through the barrier to the muggle world and was immediately seized in a crushing hug from Hellen Granger "Mum you're going to crush me you know that? "Hermione blurted out as she let out a wide grin.

"Don't you dare, I'll hug you for as long as I need to. You've only been gone "Time really had flown "For 3 months now "Let's get back to the house, I baked a welcome home cake, your favorite "

Hermione's eyes sunk as they got into the horrendous beige looking Polo that always bumped and made squeaking noises so loud even other cars around them stopped to see what the sound could be and sank into the passenger seat as they drove onwards.

Quite possibly the weirdest part of the entire trip home was getting back to their tiny little house with it's plain wooden door and two floors, roses around their quaint little garden. Her room hadn't been touched but apparently her cousin Tsara had stayed a few days whilst her Aunt was abroad. Her entire body exhausted from the train ride and all the moving she just collapsed onto her bed. Still covered in a blanket with coloured books printed on the top and drifted into a deep sleep.

Tea, Pancakes and chocolate chip cookies awaited Hermione as she lazily walked into the Kitchen in her pj's. She had taken a while to get down because of how funny it was to wake up in her own bed at home and not in Gryffindor tower. Her father was at work and her mother would probably join him later but was laying down by the telly.

Having filled her plate Hermione ventured over to the sitting room and slumped into a chair, it was great to have her mum's pancakes again. " Hermione dear I'll be heading off soon, tonight though young lady you're going to tell us all about school, those letters were fascinating " Hermione smiled to herself, it was always her mother who had a thirst for knowledge, she got that from her and couldn't wait to tell her more in person.


	2. Lessons, Dinner and some letters

Pitch black night set in at the Granger household and dinner was served. The Granger's had gone all out and made a mouthwatering selection of food, a roast chicken, baked potatoes, steak, Prawns, even another Chocolate cake that Hermione constantly eyed throughout the meal. They didn't ever talk much at the table but as soon as they finished and sat by the telly her parents launched into full interview mode.

"Tell us everything, how are your lessons? The food? Are the students treating you alright? How about that Harry and Ronald that you met? "The questions rapidly fired one after the other as if a stream of bullets out of a gun.

Purposely leaving out the bits about Snape, Flamel and Fluffy she launched into a story of Hogwarts "Classes are brilliant, we have Potions which is simply fascinating although Professor Snape the potions master is well…. Eccentric is too kind a word, we have Charms taught by Professor Flitwick, he's tiny but I can levitate objects now, Defense against the dark arts is a little bit scary and It's the only one I'm not great at but It's a challenge I want to beat "she stopped for a moment, what could she tell them about Ron and Harry. They were the first people besides her parents who ever really connected to her on an emotional level, granted Tsara her cousin was pleasant but Harry and Ron were always there.

"And your friends? " Hellen Granger poked as Hermione was getting to them

Hermione just smiles " Harry and Ron, Ron's entire family are wizards, you saw them when we got to the station, remember a family of ginger haired boys and that little girl and Harry is very famous " an odd choice of words to describe Harry she realized as her parents raised their brows upon hearing them

" No not a stuck up celebrity or anything like that, he's the only person who survived against the most powerful dark wizard in the world, and he defeated him when he was only a baby after his parents were murdered , he's the boy who lived , but he doesn't let any of it get to him, he's funny and brilliant, if not a little bit reckless . Ron is Ron "she paused there as she didn't really know where to start with Ron of all people.

"Ron is clumsy sometimes, almost always needs my help with his Potions and Charms work but he's as true as Harry and I think as brave but he needs to work on his academic standing "she stopped for a moment and looked at her Mum and Dad as they sat and listened intently "It's sad though "she says now remembering "Harry's aunt and uncle hate magic , they don't see it as a gift, and a privilege , their horrible to him " .

At this her parents looked at each other and then back at her " Well it could be one of two things darling " her father said softly " They might be scared of him, people are afraid of what they don't understand and that fear can drive them to hate and destroy, or even Jealousy, magic is new to us all, your mother and I don't understand it all either, but we support you and it's what you are, go and owl your friends, you got a letter earlier and that owl just won't leave, how do you all use those things " he scowls, dips his spoon into his ice cream like he always does and Hermione took that as a sign to get back upstairs.

Sure enough there was a snowy white owl waiting over at the owl perch she brought from Diagon Alley " Hedwig " Hermione laughed as she stroked the Owl and took the letter from her. Quickly ripping it open and reading it

" _Dear Hermione  
It's freezing here. Ron and I couldn't walk down to Hagrid's without multiple jumpers. No luck on Flamel but we're trying to come up with a way to look around the restricted section.. We miss you here, it's odd not having you around and we swear it's impossible to complete this potions essay without you. How's your family? Oh and Merry Christmas Hermione " _

_Harry_

Within the envelope was wait two letters? Was Ron really so lazy he couldn't send his own separately. She rolled her eyes

" _Hermione did Harry mention the potions essay? That's about the only thing important worth mentioning, maybe you could send us a few pointers? I bet yours is finished and perfect. Fred and George say hello but they keep throwing snowballs at my head so I wondered if I should even tell you that. Got to go, Harry's mumbling something about breakfast._

 _Ron_

Letting out a small laugh at Ron's terrible handwriting she pulled open her bag and grabbed her quill and her ink, she had read about undetectable extension charms and asked an older Gryffindor student to cast it for her since it was very hard for a first year to do, she now kept dozens of quills, parchment and ink with her almost all the time.

She pulled open the lid on the ink. Dipped the quill in and taking in the smell of the fresh parchment she wrote

 _Dear Ron and Harry  
seeing as your both in the same place I thought I would just write to both of you in one letter, I can't run out of parchment so early into the holidays. I wish I was there helping you with Flamel but I'm happy being home and getting to see mum and dad. Don't be so obvious when you attempt to get into the restricted section, we have to be careful, and the amount of trouble you could get in. Be sure you have a foolproof plan and fine Ronald I'll send you some pointers. Merry Christmas to you both. Owl me soon._

 _Hermione_

With that she sent it Hedwig along on her way but first gave her some water and exhaustedly falls down onto her bed and closes her eyes.


End file.
